


Dangerous

by aryameade1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dark!Skye, F/M, Lots of Angst, cue skyeward run away, i might make this a series maybe, im dark skye trash okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryameade1/pseuds/aryameade1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He gets a call in the middle of the night. Random number. It's a burner phone, something that couldn't be tracked easily. A small voice in his head tells him who it could be, but he pushes it away, it couldn't be her. Why on earth would she call him at 2 a.m? Or call him at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

_I bet you didn't know I was dangerous._  
*  
He gets a call in the middle of the night. Random number. It's a burner phone, something that couldn't be tracked easily. A small voice in his head tells him who it could be, but he pushes it away, it couldn't be her. Why on earth would she call him at 2 a.m? Or call him at all?

"Hello?" the voice croaks out.

_It's her._ He knew it immediately, he'd never forget her voice, no matter how hard he tried. 

"Skye?" he asks, almost sounding hopeful.

"Grant?" she never called him that. She'd only called him that name a few times. That's how he knew something must be wrong. He ignored how much he liked the way she said his name. Is he imagining it or did she sound almost relieved? He remembers the last time he saw her, she'd shot him four times.

"Why are you calling me?" he asks. 

"I-I need your help," she says, her voice shaking. Something is definitely wrong. "I-I don't know what to do," she says, her voice almost a whisper.

"Skye where are you? What happened?" he asks, suddenly forgetting everything that's happened between them. 

"I don't know…" she trails off, she sounds like she's holding back tears. " I made a mess…" she trails off again.

"Do you want me to come get you?" he asks. This could be a trap, but he doesn't even care. 

"Yes," she croaks out. "I'm on Wyvis road…" she says. "The one with all the little houses…"

It's fifteen minutes from him. He'll be there in five.

"Okay Skye, I'm on my way, stay where you are," he tells her. 

She hangs up the phone.

They're in a small town, not many cars are out. The streets are silent, and no one seems to notice Ward speeding across all the roads.

He has no idea why Skye's in this town, or why she happens to be fifteen minutes from where he's crashing. He ignores the thought that this could be a trap.

Then he sees her. She's standing in the middle of the road, perfectly still. She's in all black, still clutching the phone in her hand. Next to her is a banged up car, its got dents in it, the taillights are cracked and the license plate is hanging on a hinge. One dim streetlight is lit, illuminating her.

She doesn't seem to notice his car slowing to a stop behind her. He gets out of the car, and shuts the door.   
She still hasn't budged. _Does she even know I'm here? What's going on?_

As he walks up to her, he notices the people in the car.

"Oh my god," he whispers.  
*  
There's blood everywhere. The two passengers are unrecognizable, deep gashes and blood covering them. 

She doesn't know how it happened, what came over her. It all happened so quickly, yet it feels like she's been standing in this road for years.

She had already tracked him down, knew where he was staying, the number of his burner phone. She'd been tracking him for a while. She tells herself it's only because she wants to make sure he isn't causing trouble.

The man driving had sneered at her, making a rude comment. She can't even remember what he said.

It had ignited something in her, a burning rage. The ground had started shaking, cracks forming in the pavement. All the streetlights had shattered except for one. A few chunks of concrete had come out of the sidewalk, and she'd flung them at the car. Directed them right at the two men. Now they sit unmoving, blood everywhere.

She'd made a mess she didn't know how to clean up. She was shaking and unable to think straight, so she'd called Grant Ward. Some twisted part of her thought he was the only one she could trust with this.

She wasn't really surprised by his reaction. She turned to face him, and he noticed the blood on her face.

It wasn't her own, it had just splattered across her, almost marking what she'd done. 

"Skye what happened?" he sounds like he's trying to be calm. It isn't working. He takes a step closer to her. 

She looks up at him. "I don't know, it just came over me…I didn't mean to," she says, sending a chill through her. 

She looks back at the bodies. _Are they simply bodies now, no longer lives?_  
*  
 _I've gotta get out of here,_  
 _Sink down, into the dark._  
*  
"How?" he asks. He says it so simply, like its not something horrifying. 

"Me," is all she says.

_Did she go down to the temple? Does she have powers now?_ He's not sure how to ask.

"Tell me how this happened, Skye," he presses. Her hands start shaking a bit more, and she looks like a ghost, pale and haunting.

"He said something to me…I don't remember what it was…all I remember is how I felt…it made me so angry…then the world started to tear apart…." she stops, afraid to continue. There's tears rolling down her cheeks now but she doesn't seem to notice them.

"You went down in to the temple," he says, it's a statement, he's sure of it now. 

She nods.

"It's not your fault, you can't control them yet," he says. He doesn't know what to refer to them as, powers? Her gift? No word seems to describe it. 

"Yes it was…I directed it at them," she's shaking violently now, a terrified expression on her face. 

He wants to wrap his arms around her, but he wonders if she'd only push him away. He should be afraid of her, most people would, but maybe that's why she called him.

He puts a gentle hand on her shoulder, testing if it's okay. She seems to lean into him, and he wraps his arms around her. She doesn't push him away, only burying her face into his shirt.

"This is all my fault," she whispers. "What am I going to do?"

"You don't have to deal with this by yourself," he soothes. "There's blood on me now to, we'll deal with this together.

She cries some more.   
*  
 _I bet you didn't know someone could love you this much._  
*  
After a little while he says, "We should get out of here."

She starts to pull away from him. "Where are we going to go?" she asks.

"Far," is all he says.

So they get into his car and drive. He was already going to leave later this morning, so his stuff is packed anyway.

He gives her one of his over sized shirts, so she doesn't have to stay in her bloody one. He pours some water on a rag, and wipes the blood of her face, and she doesn't resist.

She stares out the window, tears dried on her cheeks.

She doesn't know where she's going, all she knows is she can't go back.  
*  
 _It must be fate,_  
 _I found a place for us._  
*

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as some drabble, but now I'm thinking about making it a series, so please lemme know what you think! I'm very into writing some darker things, as you can see. Lyrics are based off the song Dangerous, by Big Data. Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
